Leaving Her Mark
by BigFan4242
Summary: Everyone knew Camille was crazy, but no one expected her to go this far.


**Title: Leaving Her Mark**

**Pairing(s): Logan/Camille.**

******Disclaimer: All fiction blah, Not my original characters blah, Storyline and OCs of this fic mine blah. **

**Summary: Everyone knew Camille was crazy, but no one expected her to go this far.**

**Warning(s): Angst, Language, Themes.**

**Mood: Happy in my awesome electric yellow MC Hammer parachute pants.**

**Listening to: All I Want Is You-Barry Louis Polisar (Sound familiar? It's from _Juno_. Both make me smile)**

**Author's Note: My first Logan/Camille fic, I'm really new to writing with this pairing but I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all the girlies on the forum for the epic support. I love you guys more than the boys love each other (Haha you know you love the slash).**

**Dedicated to all those girls, maybe even guys who were so insecure that they thought they had to trade sex in for feeling unalone. You're wonderful girls, you don't need a man letting you know that. **

* * *

___Every kiss, every thrust, every moan. Camille planned all this to happen tonight. What she was doing wasn't bad, it was a surprise for the both of them. A surprise if it worked would simply make a whole new level their relationship could begin at. Even maybe make the bond between them stronger. Which was what she was aiming for. _

___They could raise a family together. Logan being in Big Time Rush whose popularity rising was a slight cause for this made enough money to support them. Plus now a days Camille was getting gigs as fast as people breathe in air. They had all the money they needed, and more._

___There was no flaw in this plan. She was just showing what was rightfully hers to any girl who tried to get in the way of their fairytale relationship. She had left her mark on Logan, her man._

___What could of possibly gone wrong?_

Camille cowered in the corner of the building, shaking, crying, wanting to get out of the situation she was in. She didn't mean to make Logan this angry. She didn't know her plan would wound up completely opposite to what she was thinking would happen.

_Boom! _A loud smack is heard above her head as she looks up. His hands are only inches from where her head was. He wouldn't hurt her though, Logan never hurt anyone. Then again what she was seeing didn't seem like her boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry." she whispers as quiet as a mouse. Like he could hear her, the noise of various objects crashing and his own loud voice was already enough to make the house rattle. But oddly enough he stops to look at her. His caring brown eyes now daggers stabbing her heart until it bled inside, dripping slowly to make her feel the pain.

"Sorry isn't going to help us now." he hisses, voice like acid making the it hurt even more. This was like one of those bitter sweet love songs musicians write before appearing on the front page of the paper since they overdosed on drugs. Her new life, a depressing song.

"I didn't know. I-I didn't want to lose you."

"What?"

"I didn't want to lose you." she repeats waiting patiently curious of his next move. Camille covers her body especially her stomach because she doesn't want the baby getting hurt. Logan notices this and takes in a cleansing breath realizing how irrational he's handling the situation. There's nothing left to do, plus it was his own mistake for getting drunk that night. If only he had better judgement.

"I can't believe you deliberately got yourself pregnant. I can't believe you got me drunk and decided to have sex with me. We can't do anything now to fix this can we?"

"I know, and I'm sorry." she replies bitterly looking up before looking back down scared at the face he made. Her hair is all over the places sticking on her face because of the tears that dripped earlier. She grabs her legs and buries her face in between them trying to hide her face. Camille hated crying in front of people, the only time she really did cry in public was when she was acting. People cried when they made mistakes, she didn't want anyone to know she could mistakes. No star in Los Angeles did, "Are we over?"

"No... our baby. They shouldn't have to live like that." he replied as Camille remembered her own single father parent and all the difficulties she saw him face raising her. She was happy at the fact they weren't over though. Despite what she did. But she knew it was more for the baby than Logan's love, "But... I just don't know if I could trust you, more importantly if I'll be willing to actually let you be my girlfriend still."

"But, I'm the mother-"

"You're the mother of this baby yes, but maybe not my girlfriend." he corrected as she stood up fast tears rushing in against her will. Camille wants to slap him, slap him so hard that maybe he'll forget everything that happened. Maybe bring them to the past so she could prevent this from happening, "What you did, it's unbelievable Camille."

"Logan."

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted this." he hisses trying too hard not to sound harsh. He swallows down the lump in his throat to keep talking. His voice was getting hoarse from all the earlier screaming and the urge to cry, "You're lucky I'm even helping you."

Camille believes so. But still can't believe what he just said.

So she runs off, hoping to outrun any more crap from passing her way.

* * *

**Suuuuucks, I know. Darn you Writer's Block.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
